


Drunk Enough to Start Falling for You

by cherrybaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drummer!Chanyeol, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Past Chanyeol/Sehun, Strangers to Lovers, Writer!Jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybaeks/pseuds/cherrybaeks
Summary: Prompt Code:#173Summary:Jongdae’s only wish was to get some sleep, but a drunk 6 ft. tall guy wouldn’t let him –while hurting Jongdae’s poor window in the process–Or, that one time a drunk Chanyeol couldn’t stop throwing rocks at Jongdae’s window.





	Drunk Enough to Start Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I finished this! I didn't think that I would have the time to finish (life got me busy :'c) but here it is! More than a half of this fic was written in like 2 days so I'm sorry if it feels rushed. This wasn't how I first thought it would be also it was going to be longer, but I hope you still enjoy it! Dear prompter, as soon as I saw your prompt I knew I have to claim it! I loved it so much and I loved working with it! I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who have helped me with this. A big thank you to the mods for organizing this fest and accepting this pretty late fic. Thank to every single reader out there too<3

Jongdae hated when he had to stay up working until late at night.

Actually, he didn’t hate it. He was used to it. –kidding, he hated it, a little bit–. Right now Jongdae was staring at his computer screen, without getting any work done in the last fifteen minutes, or more like in the last hour to be honest.

The normal.

Apparently he couldn’t do anything more than keeping his eyes on the file while pretending that he was in fact doing something productive with his life instead of not writing a single word in what seemed like centuries. But what could he do when he kept spacing out and his concentration was inexistent.

Jongdae was a journalist, graduated top of his class, working as a columnist in one of the most important newspapers of the city. And still, his mind was out of words. He just couldn’t find in himself the motivation to finish this article and finally going to sleep. Jongdae needed to rest but deadlines, which are coming closer and closer of what he’d like them to be, wouldn’t let him cuddle with his pillow as he had been wishing since like 7 pm. Yeah he had wanted to sleep that early, but now here he was, being alive only because coffee and caffeine existed. Really, he should have chosen a different major –kidding again, he loved being a journalist–

“I have to finish writing this and you just keep talking about your crush. That’s like, not helping at all.” Jongdae said to Baekhyun through the phone. The clock on the bedside table said it was 1:27 am and Jongdae was almost falling asleep on top of his laptop and papers, so he decided to call his little shit of a best friend in an attempt to wake himself up. Thank God Baekhyun’s sleep schedule was just as fucked up as his. Instead that Baekhyun didn’t stay up late at night because of work, he was just the master of procrastinating and playing video games at ungodly hours. Jongdae kind of envied the free time his friend had.

“You were the one who called because you wanted me to entertain you and keep you awake and now you’re complaining about me talking? I’m offended.” Baekhyun exclaimed, his voice faking hurt. Jongdae could see in his mind the expression he would make if they were face to face, Baekhyun was always that dramatic.

“But you’re supposed to cheer me up right now, that’s what best friends do ya know.” Jongdae tried to make his point understood. Why Baekhyun was his best friend anyways? He couldn’t do this simple task.

Baekhyun continued insisting though, surely his newly crush was more important than Jongdae and his desire to sleep, “Hmm yeah whatever, I’m being serious here. You should spend more time with your cute neighbor so I can find a way to ask him out.”

That caused Jongdae to let out a sigh as he started speaking again, “We both know that you wouldn’t ask him out. And you only saw him once how–“ But he couldn’t finish because a quick sound interrupted him.

_Clink._

“What was that?” Jongdae asked to no one since Baekhyun wasn’t here and couldn’t have heard it. He checked if he had dropped something from his desk to the floor but that wasn’t what occurred. His desk was a complete mess, papers everywhere, mugs accumulated from days ago and a sandwich he forgot to finish eating since God knows when, yet everything was in its place.

“What are you talkin’ about?” Baekhyun questioned while drinking something, Jongdae could hear how he sipped through a straw, his friend being loud annoyingly loud as per usual.

Jongdae heard the weird sound again. He stopped typing –or at least stopped pretending he was actually writing– and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound again. Nothing. His room was as the usual mess

“I heard something.” 

“And that’s how Kim Jongdae went crazy.” His friend declared with a laugh following after.

“I swear I heard something Baekhyun.” Jongdae’s eyes travelled across the room for a second evaluation. He thought it could have been Duchess, his cat, but the feline was laying on top of his bed, more like owning Jongdae’s pillow as if it was hers.

“You should go to sleep. You damn know that you won’t finish it tonight. Hearing random inexistent things is the proof that you should call it a night.” Well, Baekhyun kind of had a point there. He was tired, maybe that was why he was imagining stuff. Not sleeping 8 hours a day had its consequences apparently.

But it happened again, twice. This time Jongdae paid more attention attempting to decipher if what he was hearing was real or if he was indeed going insane. He listened, carefully. It seemed like something was hitting crystal… His window?

Jongdae got up from his desk with his phone still glued to his ear –with Baekhyun still talking how he would like to kiss his neighbor obviously– and walked closer to the window, curious about what could have caused the constant sounds. He opened the curtains observing the view in front of him. Nothing again.

The street was deserted, no soul walking outside. Also, it wasn’t even a windy day, the leaves of the trees were motionless. No signs of any movement. Everything was as if someone pressed pause to a movie and this was just a scene from it. Then it was a very boring movie because that’s how Jongdae thought was his life, nothing interesting happened to him. Jongdae turned around to go back to his desk and continue with his state of not being productive.

 _Clink._ Coming right behind him.

Yeah, he wasn’t going crazy. There was definitely something happening.

He returned to his previous position in front of the window just in time to see how something hit the glass, a stone he thought, “It looks as if something or someone is throwing rocks at my window.” 

“You’re being ridiculous. This isn’t a movie where your loved one throws rocks at your window to catch your attention, and you are single as fuck so that makes it even less possible.” Baekhyun pointed out as if he had read Jongdae’s mind and saw how he compared his life to a movie a mere second ago.

“Hold on you stupid. I think there’s really someone throwing rocks at my window.” He exclaimed when he saw a shadow moving just below him, directly coming from his hiding spot, a bush in Jongdae’s yard.

“Seriously, how many coffee cups did you take Jongdae? You’re beginning to hallucinate.”

Mmm, maybe.

Maybe Baekhyun _could_ be right.

Jongdae wouldn’t be surprised if his brain started creating hallucinations out of nowhere. He blame it on the coffee, Jongdae did take to many coffee cups in a night to be healthy, and who wanted to be totally healthy anyways?

But this was _not_ a hallucination. He doubted that if his brain had started to come up with illusions trying to fool him it would be with random noises and a shadow in his garden, at least he hoped something more creative to distract his mind, some hot guy for example.

Of course Baekhyun continued speaking after that, but Jongdae was focused in another thing, finding what was hitting his window.

“Are you even paying attention to me? Dae! C’mon don’t ignore me.” Baekhyun whined interrupting Jongdae’s search but the writer dismissed Baekhyun’s comment and took a better look of his yard, tilting his head and adjusting his glasses. That’s when he saw the shadow for a second time, someone was moving out there.

So a person really was throwing rocks at his window.

Jongdae, completely forgetting he had better things to do than trying to catch an intruder, continued observing the figure. By the shape of the body he figured out that it was a man, the shadow was too tall and too big to be a woman. At least that’s what he thought, Jongdae’s eyesight wasn’t one of the best, hence the square black glasses that adorned his face. He could be watching a big animal instead of a man and he wouldn’t know.

“Told ya! There is man throwing rocks to my window.” Jongdae exclaimed when he finally confirmed his suspicions that it was a male figure.

“What, really?” Baekhyun’s voice suggested he still didn’t quite believe what Jongdae was saying, “Well enjoy it as long as you can, that’s gonna be the only time you’re gonna experience that much attention from someone.”

“Why are you even my best friend? I should revoke that title from you.” Jongdae said, voice serious.

“Let’s be honest here. I’d have a date with your neighbor first than you not acknowledging me as your best friend.”

True.

Baekhyun could get on his nerves most of the time but Jongdae loved him very much a lot. For nothing they have been best friends since elementary school, bonding almost instantly.

Jongdae was about to comment something about it but a yawn escaped from his mouth.

_Clink._

And another rock hit his window, remembering Jongdae the previous topic in the conversation.

“The man is still throwing rocks.”

“Weren’t you so stressed because you needed to finish writing that damn thing and now your attention is in some stupid guy. Just go to sleep Dae, ignore that man. I bet he’s just drunk” Baekhyun added with his worried voice.

He looked up, considering what his friend said, “You’re right.”

“I’m always right.” Because of course Baekhyun would answer something like that.

“Idiot.”

Thinking seriously about it, Jongdae was sure he won’t write a word tonight. It was time to give up, he’ll finish the article later. He didn’t know when because he won’t have enough time since he also have other stuff he should be working on but that would be the Jongdae-of-the-future’s problems. He was going to rest now.

“I’m gonna sleep now. I guess he’ll get tired and stop throwing rocks.”

“Try to rest Dae.”

Jongdae hung up the phone after that and tossed it somewhere on his desk. Not even bothering to turn off his laptop he went directly to sit on his bed, caressing Duchess to make her move from his pillows as he yawned again. His cat loved sleeping with him instead of in her bed as she should do it. As soon as the feline moved Jongdae laid down and closed his eyes, fucking finally.

But.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Shit. The man wasn’t going to stop.

Jongdae was so tired that he wouldn’t have paid attention to it, the noise the stones made was low enough to not interfere with his sleeping. He wasn’t a super light sleeper, he could handle it. The problem was that the rocks hitting the glass didn’t stop. It came clink after clink and Jongdae’s full attention was on it. To add to his despair, now Jongdae heard how the man shouted something. 

Sighing, he got up from his bed looking for his phone again. Barely ten minutes had passed since he had hung up and he was dialing Baekhyun’s number again.

“What do you want know? Me singing you to sleep? I know you love my voice in secret.” Baekhyun greeted him.

“Some guy is interrupting my beauty sleep.” Jongdae replied, he was starting to get a little bit frustrated by it. The universe wasn’t going to let him sleep today.

“Dae, I told you to ignore it.”

“But I can’t!” Jongdae was speaking as he went to stand in front of his window again. His interest was now in the man who couldn’t stop throwing rocks. In that moment the man yelled once more.

“Oh shit. I heard that.” Baekhyun said the second the man exclaimed a long _‘Sooooooooo’._

“See, I told ya! I should go and see what he wants. Or at least to tell him to go the fuck out of here.” That made sense to Jongdae, he couldn’t let a stranger to continue acting like this.

“Your mom didn’t tell you that you shouldn’t talk with strangers uh?” His friend teased.

“Shhhh Baek, I wanna heard what he says.”

Jongdae tried to catch what the man was shouting, he failed at it though. It was just non sense to him, as if the man was babbling. He only understood ‘Soooooo’ and ‘Huuuuun’.

The man came closer to his view, approaching the porch and stumbling as he walked. Jongdae fixed his eyes on him. Something caught his attention. It seemed as if the man had tears on his face, he was also red, probably from crying too much. Why could he been crying at 2 am?

“Could you, like, pay attention to me instead of a stranger?” The voice on the line demanded, Jongdae didn’t listen what Baekhyun had said previously.

“I think he’s crying Baek.” Jongdae could almost see how Baekhyun rolled his eyes because he didn’t get the answer he wanted.

“How many times do I have to tell you that he’s drunk? No one cries randomly in the streets at these hours.”

Yeah, he looked drunk. His unsteady walk and slurred speech was proof of it. He also looked upset, though. Jongdae continued watching him and even from the distance he could see how sad the man was. His heart softened almost instantly. He kind of wasn’t annoyed by him anymore.

“You’re being too quiet… Oh god you want to rescue him, don’t you?” Baekhyun said the second he figured out Jongdae’s intentions. He knew Jongdae as the palm of his hand.

“He looks hurt. What if something happened to him?” The writer replied instead.

Jongdae had a pure heart, what could he do about it? He couldn’t let someone cry like a river in front of his house and do nothing.

“Go to sleep you little bitch. You’re going to regret it in the morning.” Baekhyun tried to reason with him once more.

Fuck it. 

“I’m gonna go. Bye Baek.” Jongdae hung up from a second time this night.

He wasn’t that sleepy anymore.

He would regret it.

He was sure of it.

He was also stupid.

Maybe he should have went to sleep like his friend suggested a million times.

**

Jongdae, completely ignoring his friend's advice, went down stairs to go and offer his help to the man that was invading his house. If he hadn’t hung up so fast Baekhyun would have said something as _He could be a total creep and there you go being a nice person_.

It had logic in Jongdae’s way of reasoning. The man could be lost and need help to get home, it was already pretty late at night so anything can happen to him if he stays in the lonely streets of this cruel world. The man could be injured since you don’t know shit you do when you are drunk. Or yes, the man could be a total creep that wanted to kidnap Jongdae. Still, the writer wanted to see what the fuck the man wanted. Yeah, it had a whole fucking lot of logic.

He opened the door just to find the rock-thrower that had been disturbing his night sitting in his porch. Jongdae studied him rapidly with his eyes. He had moved in the couple of minutes it took Jongdae to get down stairs. His legs –pretty long legs, so the man must be way taller than him– were spread out in a ridiculous way on the floor, his back resting against a column, his eyes were shut as if he had fallen asleep –or that was what Jongdae supposed, jet black strands of hair were covering his eyes–. In this new position, Jongdae couldn’t have been able to see him if he was in what was his spying position this night, a.k.a. behind his window.

Baekhyun was right. This man was drunk, very very much drunk indeed. Jongdae could sense the strong smell of alcohol coming from him when he came closer to the man. No wonder why he looked as if he passed out in the middle of his porch.

Other thing he noted. The man wasn’t that old. It wouldn’t surprise him if they were almost the same age. He had another rock in his hand, holding it loosely between his fingers. It gave Jongdae the impression that the guy planned to keep using his window as his target but apparently fell asleep in the process of it.

“Hey there...” Jongdae exclaimed, crouching down to get on the rock-thrower eyesight level.

He received no answer though. The guy didn’t even flinch, continuing with his eyes closed. Jongdae could let the issue like that, not paying more attention to it and going back to his bedroom since the man finally stopped hurting his precious window, but he went as far as slightly touching the other guy’s shoulder, not too much, not too hard, just a quick contact to try catching his attention.

“You… Are you alive?”

No answer again. Unless a sonorous snore counted as an answer, that give more confirmation to Jongdae’s suspicions of the man’s sleeping state. The male moved then, stirring his body in an effort of getting comfortable in a place certainly not a little bit comfortable.

Jongdae’s initial plans were simple: See if the man was okay, offer calling a friend, a taxi maybe and that was it.

But his plans were going to be screwed. Well, they were already screwed since the first rock hit his window, Jongdae thought.

Also his wishes of cuddling with his pillow and getting the so needed sleep he desired would be delayed, a little bit.

A lot.

Jongdae thought about how he could try to lift him up and put him in a better position. There was a chair in his porch, Jongdae could left the rock-thrower there. It was weird, yes. But he didn’t mind at all if the reason why he wasn’t dreaming right now slept there, as long as he got to come back to his bedroom with no rocks hitting his window. Baekhyun would have suggested that he should have called the police instead though.

Yeah, he wasn’t a man with the most brilliant ideas.

He had carried Baekhyun a million times. The kind of problems you have when your friend is a lightweight and you are the sober one in the pair. Baekhyun couldn’t hold his liquor, two beers and he would be out. Jongdae in the other hand could drink the whole night and his body would still act as if nothing happened.

Carry Baekhyun was one thing. Carry this man was a whole new level. The writer reconsidered his initial decision the moment he passed his arms through the other male’s body to get him up. Jongdae was right, the guy was much taller than him. His body towered Jongdae’s small one. Being taller also meant that he also was heavier, which complicated Jongdae’s mission. Jongdae left a reminder in the back of his mind to go more often to the gym. 

Did he say he was very very much drunk? He needed to stress how much drunk this man was. Sure, Jongdae knew there were people in worst cases than this guy, people who drank alcohol as water for example, still this guy was drunk enough to don’t know anything about his surroundings.

Drunk enough to throw rocks at a stranger window to start off.

Everything started with a weird sound and now here was Jongdae, using all of his strength to carry a man he didn’t even know. It was a short distance from where he was previously laying on the floor to the chair Jongdae wanted to dump him, in fact it was mere steps but the writer was struggling to accomplish what he wanted to do and the man didn’t cooperate since he was more like a dead body.

Drunk enough to not feel that a stranger is carrying you from one place to another.

Jongdae somehow managed to finally get the guy standing on his feet against the opposite column of where he was. Jongdae was _almost_ done with his mission, a light push and the guy will be resting in the chair, but a thought crossed the writer’s mind. He really needed to call someone to pick him up, Jongdae’s good heart couldn’t let him there freezing to death.

So Jongdae looked for the man’s phone in the pockets of his denim jacket. Although, he couldn’t find anything apart of a crumpled paper ball that seemed to have something written on it. A sigh escaped from the writer’s mouth as he returned the paper to its place.

He had to search in the pockets of his jeans. Jongdae silently asked for forgiveness to the Gods above. He didn’t want to touch a stranger’s ass, but he needed to do it for a greater good. Jongdae started the search for the stranger’s phone in the back pockets of his jeans. Nothing. Jongdae didn’t found his phone there neither.

Drunk enough to lose his phone somewhere in the city.

At least that’s what Jongdae thought that happened, no one went out without his phone these days. So Jongdae’s idea of calling one of his friends was cancelled. Guess it will be just lending him this chair to sleep through the night.

Jongdae’s plans were about to be screwed for the nth time this night.

He accidentally hit the man’s head with the wall when he was about to drop him in the chair.

Excellent.

“Ouch.” The man mumbled, finally coming to life again, and caressed the spot where Jongdae hit him.

“Oh God I’m really sorry!” Jongdae now probably caused a bump on the male’s head, the universe really hated him today.

He received no answer since the man just stared at him, big eyes completely focused on him as if he was analyzing him. The guy finally broke the silence, forgetting the pain in his head.

“Who are you?” The rock-thrower asked tilting his head to the side, dark hair falling again to his eyes almost covering them completely.

“I’m...” And who was he? Jongdae asked himself, sounding a bit stupid in his mind.

“I don’t know who... Oh my God Hunnie this is you?”

Drunk enough to mistake someone.

“Hunnie…” 

Jongdae was about to retort that when he felt a pair of arms around him. The man proceed to hug the life out of Jongdae, squeezing him, hard. Jongdae should get back his personal space unless he wants to faint right there thanks to no oxygen coming to his lungs.

But… He heard sobs. The man was crying?

And he heard another sob as the guy rested his head in Jongdae’s shoulder.

“Don’t break up with me Hunnie. I love you.” The man mumbled that phrase over and over again.

Needless to say it kinda broke Jongdae’s heart. So this man’s behavior was because someone broke up with him today, that explains the drunkenness. 

More sobs followed.

“I’m not… Hunnie.” He said timidly, not knowing what to do with a drunk, heartbroken 6ft tall guy who couldn’t stop hugging him.

That apparently do the trick since the arms around him disappeared. Air coming normally again to Jongdae’s lungs, people should appreciate more the art of breathing.

The guy looked at him, confusion showing on his face, “But you’re blond like him.”

Right, like all the blond dudes in this city could be this ‘Hunnie’.

But the man was drunk of course, what more could be expected.

“So you’re not him.”

And another sob.

Bloodshot eyes met Jongdae’s less than a minute later. The tears running down the guy’s face didn’t seem to stop anytime soon, one coming after the other. 

Drunk enough to cry his heart out in front of a stranger.

Jongdae hold him, caressing his shoulders. He didn’t want someone to die of a heartbreak.

“Let’s sober you up. You are in bad state.” He said because he was damn crazy. Jongdae should stop drinking too much coffee, it is starting to damage his brain.

Jongdae could offer him more than his porch actually. A big glass of water, a spot on his sofa, few blankets, a roof to pass the night –and seemingly a shoulder to cry on–. Yup, those would be good.

“C’mon. Let’s get inside.”

Though, Jongdae had bad luck.

Drunk enough to throw up in a stranger’s living room

The moment they got inside his house –more like Jongdae’s still half carrying him– the guy bent down and Jongdae’s first thought was that he was going to make a complete mess in his living.

Seriously? Was that what Jongdae gained by being a good person?

Well, he almost threw up. Some miracle saved Jongdae from cleaning his living room at these hours because the guy just bent to sit down on the floor. 

“I- I wrote him a song…” The man said between tears while taking out the paper Jongdae had previously seen in his pocket. Couple of tears falling in the paper as he continued speaking.

“I love him very much”

“He’s a good dancer.”

“But he doesn’t like how I dance”

“He dumped me.”

“It was our anniversary.”

“He said I bored him.”

“He said he had another person.”

“I want to see him.”

“No, I want him to fuck me.”

Poor guy. And Jongdae had to hear more of that kind of phrases.

“You should sleep.” The blond one interrupted his ramblings after some time.

“Don’t wanna sleep.” The guy protested with a pout on his lips.

“But you need to.” Jongdae then proceed to guide him towards his couch, but the man froze 

“I can’t sleep there.” The guy pouted, again. Jongdae thought it was kind of cute even though the state he was. “Umconfortable.”

Jongdae later found out something more 

Drunk enough to cuddle a complete stranger.

Jongdae didn’t know what happened, one moment he was convincing the man to sleep on the couch and the other second somehow the tables turned and this tall drunk guy convinced him that he wanted to sleep on a proper bed instead of a couch.

So yeah, Jongdae toke him to his room. He was the one who would have to take the couch now. He was sleep deprived, he wasn’t thinking straight of course.

After a mini-fight with Duchess, since she wasn’t so happy that Jongdae made her move to her cat bed -she was the owner of Jongdae’s other side of the bed, not some tall boy, she had to stand up for her rights- Jongdae let the rock-thrower resting on his bed and proceed to go back to the couch, instead a big hand around his prevented him from doing so.

“Don’t wanna be alone. Stay.” He said pulling Jongdae to the bed. What the..?

The next thing he knew he had a pair of arms around him for a second time this night. Jongdae should move from here, put distance between them and go to the fucking couch, but the feeling of the warm sheets against his back was tempting him to stay.

Jongdae would deal with the consequences of letting a drunk guy sleep _with him_ in his bed in the morning. He finally got the chance to get some sleep and he wasn’t going to miss it this time.

**

Jongdae was peacefully sleeping, holding his pillow against his chest, Duchess' tail brushing his nose as usual, no worries of deadlines in his mind, when a loud voice interrupted his dream.

“What happened last night?” Jongdae heard and last night memories came vivid to his mind.

Shit.

“Who are you?” The guy, completely conscious this time, directed his gaze at Jongdae, “What the freaking fuck happened last night?”

The rock-thrower was standing in front of his bed. His face looked completely confused of course, Jongdae guessed he didn't remember a single thing about yesterday events. The writer could see the worry in his eyes. No one could blame him though, Jongdae would have been the same if he woke up in a stranger's bed after a drunk night.

Scratch that, he wouldn't be worried or confused, Jongdae would be in total panic.

“I know what you must be thinking. And no, we didn't sleep together”

The guy opened his mouth in surprise, “Oh... Really?”

"We both are with our clothes on and you were too drunk to function properly, do you think something beyond sleeping happened?"

“Uhm, yes? People don't just…” The man moved his hands in circles gesturing yto the bed, “Sleep together as sharing a bed and not sex. But what you're saying has kinda logic.” The rock-thrower furrowed his eyebrows together, “Then who are you and why the fuck I woke up in your bed?”

“You could say I'm the one who rescued you last night so yeah basically I am your savior.”

“The fuck you mean?”

This guy tended to swear a lot apparently. Jongdae got up from his bed abruptly, which almost caused Duchess to fly over the room –how this cat even ended up on top of Jongdae’s head? This feline always managed to avoid her bed apparently–

Thankfully, Duchess didn't become some flying cat, or Jongdae would be with a scratch on his arm right now. He knew how his beloved cat became grumpy if you interrupted her sleep.

“Listen. I can't function without caffeine in my system. A bad habit, I know. Let's get breakfast first. I'll explain later.” The writer said not waiting for an answer and went to the bathroom.

After Jongdae finished his morning facial routine –he drank too much coffee and his diet was not even 60% healthy, but he paid extra attention to his skin– He opened the door just to find the man awkwardly sitting in the bed while moving his knees side to side, not knowing where to look nor what to do. Jongdae thought it was a bit funny, because the guy was one of tallest person he had known but still he looked so small there in that position. Jongdae offered the other male the bathroom so he could fresh up and went downstairs.

First of all, coffee. After he turned on the coffee machine then everything could be done. Then he continued with the breakfast preparations. A few minutes later Jongdae was focused cutting tomatoes when he heard a deep voice again.

“Sorry for the trouble I may have caused...” Jongdae looked at him and the first thing he thought was that he looked like a kicked puppy, this rock-thrower was already apologizing even though he didn't know what he had done, what was more surprising was that he truly looked sorry. Jongdae didn't know why, but suddenly he wanted to hug him, “I'm Chanyeol by the way.”

If he hadn't said that Jongdae hadn't noticed they didn't know each other's names. It was time to stop calling him "rock-thrower" or "the guy who delayed my beauty sleep"

“It's okay. My name is Jongdae.” He introduced himself and directed his gaze to him.

Last night he wished his mind played with his sanity in a form of a hot guy instead of weird noises, little did he know it would become reality. Now that the rock-thrower -well Chanyeol- was sober, Jongdae could appreciate what an attractive man he was. Big round eyes, provocative plump lips and elfish ears that made him look cuter. Jongdae wanted to pinch one of his ears seriously. 

“I guess I thought this was Soo's house.” Chanyeol said to break the silence since Jongdae kept staring at him. No one would be surprised if he had saliva in the corner in his mouth. But it was his fault that he received a Greek God last night and he hadn't notice until now?

“Soo?” Jongdae asked not getting it, coming back to his senses.

“Kyungsoo. My best friend.”

“Oh! Right. He's my neighbor. He lives next door. Moved in like a couple of weeks ago.” The writer returned to cooking breakfast, trying to not mind the guy standing there. He didn't want to set his kitchen on fire after all.

“Next door? No wonder why my drunk self got confused and ended here” Chanyeol fidgeted with his fingers, “Could you please tell me what happened? I only recall wanting to talk with Soo after...” His voice died after that, Jongdae swore he saw how his eyes started to be watery in a matter of two seconds. 

Drunk enough to not remember anything.

Still, it's kind of understandable Chanyeol's previous behavior, the guy got dumped by his boyfriend of two years _on_ their anniversary and apparently Chanyeol was very much in love, his lover very much not. 

“Shh. I know what happened, don't talk about that.” The blond writer let the knife down and offered a caring hand to the other male's shoulder. Jongdae knew the guy was hurting.

“I told you?” Chanyeol said as his big eyes became bigger, Jongdae nodded as a reply, “Oh shit” Now his hands covered his mouth, “I'm really sorry.”

“Long story short. To summarize last night events, you came here and started throwing rocks at my window out of nowhere at almost 2 freaking am.”

“Yes, you did.” Jongdae affirmed when he saw the expression on Chanyeol’s face and continued explaining, “I rescued you from the cold night and let you enter. You were supposed to sleep on the couch but you totally refused and I brought you to my bedroom. But, you're giant cuddler that couldn’t sleep alone and you wanted me to stay. My only wish last night was to sleep, which I postponed only because of you, so I just went with it and slept beside you.”

Jongdae added something more, “And yes, you told me about your break up and about this blond dude like me, which I may say is an asshole.”

Chanyeol didn’t know what to answer since he kept silence and watched Jongdae with disbelieved eyes.

“Don't worry too much. Eat.” He passed a plate to the other male accompanied with a big glass of water and two pills, “I'm not poisoning you nor drugging you.” Jongdae reassured, although Chanyeol already took the pills and was sipping water down his throat. Jongdae was surprised by how easy Chanyeol trusted him.

“Thank you…” The taller mumbled.

They continued eating breakfast together without saying anything more, surprisingly it didn’t felt as an uncomfortable silence.

“Could you do me a favor?” The tall man said, Jongdae only gave him a look that said _‘as If I hadn’t done that’_ but let out a chuckled after.

“Of course. Tell me.”

“If I gave you Soo’s number could you send him a text? Or call him, I don’t know. I didn’t find my phone and I want to know if he’s in his house so he could give me a ride.”

“After I let you be here I think a couple of text won’t harm me.”

_To Kyungsoo:  
Hello. This is Jongdae, your neighbor. Don't ask how I got your number but I think I might have something yours._

Jongdae sent the message and no longer after changed the contact's name when he realized he had in his possession something Baekhyun would envy.

_**From Baek's Crush:**  
Hi. What are you talking about?_

_**To Baek's Crush:**  
Very tall, elfish ears, acts like a puppy, was hella drunk. _

_**From Baek's Crush:**  
Chanyeol??????? What are you doing with him??_

Jongdae face palmed at himself, he had sounded like some creepy weirdo who steals best friends. And he says that he was good with words.

_**To Baek's Crush:**  
He wants to know if you're home right now and could pick him up._

_**From Baek's Crush:**  
…….. Okay, gimme 5 minutes._

Kyungsoo said five minutes but he was there in three, knocking at Jongdae's door to pick Chanyeol. They left after another weird explanation that Kyungsoo didn’t believe at first but then accepted it. And like that it was over one of the craziest nights of his life. No one on his right mind could have done what Jongdae did.

He had to do the work he neglected yesterday now. But first he would call his best friend.

Baekhyun will kill him the moment he heard the story of what happened after they talked yesterday. Either that or laugh at him.

Resulted that his friend only freaked out because now Jongdae had Kyungsoo's phone number and screamed for a whole minute, then started begging Jongdae to give him his neighbor's number

Hint: Jongdae didn't do it. 

**

Jongdae really didn’t think that he was going to see Chanyeol again.

Except that a pretty tall and pretty drunk male appeared in his doorstep, again, for the second time in a span of barely a week since the writer last saw him.

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and Jongdae was preparing his fourth cup of coffee of the day when he heard the knocks on his door.

“Hi.” Chanyeol greeted him, at least this time he didn’t start throwing rocks at his window to get his attention.

“Chanyeol? What are you doing here?”

The taller boy looked down, a tear falling from his eye, “Soo isn’t in his house right now...A-and I want someone to talk?” 

Jongdae, being the good person that he is, let him in.

“I saw him today… I miss him…” Chanyeol exclaimed as he plump down on the sofa, closing his eyes. He didn’t have to say about who he was talking, Jongdae already knew.

Chanyeol wasn’t as drunk as Jongdae initially thought, just a bit dizzy. The writer guessed he had a couple drinks after the encounter with his ex.

Chanyeol began to talk about their relationship, their breakup, his feelings, even random facts about his life, anything that crossed his mind honestly.

Jongdae sat in the chair in front of him, coffee cup in hand, just giving his opinion few times.

Jongdae was a good listener that day.

**

Days passed, Chanyeol still appeared out of nowhere at Jongdae’s doorstep. He must have a special super power because he knew every time Jongdae was at home, and Kyungsoo conveniently wasn’t.

More often than not Jongdae found himself ignoring his work just to spend time with Chanyeol. They weren’t strangers anymore, the blond writer thought their relationship escalated a bit quickly but Jongdae didn’t mind at all, he liked being with him after all. And Chanyeol found in Jongdae a new friend, always coming to him when he was feeling down, Jongdae somehow made him feel better.

“You’re too good for him Chanyeol.” Jongdae told him one afternoon, they were eating some cookies Jongdae baked to cheer up Chanyeol.

The later found out it was true Sehun had another person while he still was with him, some boy with deer-like eyes. He saw them walking happily together in the park and Chanyeol may or may not have escaped running from the sight, coming directly to Jongdae. He was starting to not think too much about his ex when he was slapped with the fact that his ex-boyfriend cheated on him. Chanyeol felt hurt, but he didn’t want to cry anymore.

Jongdae may not have known Chanyeol for a long time, fuck he haven’t been knowing him for a month. But he was sure of something, Chanyeol had a pure heart, he easily trusted Jongdae even though he was a perfect stranger three weeks ago.

“He doesn’t deserve you Yeol.”

**

Jongdae saw some kind of improvement in Chanyeol, he was starting to move on. He wasn’t pining for Sehun anymore. 

“I did what you said.” Chanyeol greeted him with his typical wide smile that Jongdae hadn’t realize he liked it to see so much, “I’m focusing on myself now. A change is good” He added gesturing to his now pastel pink dyed hair.

It suited him, Jongdae thought. That pink cotton candy colored hair fitted Chanyeol’s sweet personality. Chanyeol indeed was a sweet guy, but maybe he also was a sweet that Jongdae wanted to taste.

**

“Hey Dae” Chanyeol called him one day and Jongdae shouldn't be liking the way his tongue rolled the nickname “Are you up for a night out this Saturday? My band has a gig”.

Chanyeol was a musician. He was the drummer of a band he formed with college friends, some guys named Minseok, Junmyeon and Yixing. They were just starting the business, playing at some bars to get recognition. Still, they didn’t do it for the fame, it was for the sake of making music.

Chanyeol could spend days locked in his room –a.k.a. his improvised studio– writing and composing songs, Jongdae was sure he had enough songs to make at least 4 albums. Music was his passion.

“You’ll go? Are you free or your plans for this Friday are drowning in coffee while you write?” The deep voice of the drummer asked.

In fact, those were his plans.

He couldn’t go. He was busy. He had work to do. He had a deadline on Sunday and another one on Monday.

“Yeah. I'll go”

But apparently he couldn’t say no to Chanyeol, much less when he offered an opportunity to finally see him play.

He _really_ liked to be with Chanyeol and it wasn’t in the same way as Baekhyun.

He was fucked.

**

Friday ended up being a total fun night –Jongdae should just admit every moment he passed with that giant friend of his was one of the best–

Jongdae went to the bar where they were going to play. He hadn’t been there before so he had to use Google Maps to reach the place. He had been living in this city for years and still got lost easily. Well, Jongdae was more the type to never go out. If it wasn’t because of Baekhyun, Jongdae wouldn’t leave the cave that is room.

Jongdae expect it to be honest, but Chanyeol left him speechless. The band put an amazing performance but his eyes were focused totally in Chanyeol and how he played the drums. That experience was like seeing a different side of Chanyeol, a side that he didn’t know, so concentrated in the music that you could see the passion from his eyes.

A mop of wild pink hair came to him after the performance ended, “Dae! I’m so happy that you came. It was great seeing you in the audience.”

The cat-like smile of Jongdae appeared on his face the moment he saw Chanyeol approaching him, “And I’m happy that I came. You look like rockstar on stage.”

Chanyeol laughed, coming closer to the blond one, “I don’t.”

“You do.” Jongdae exclaimed with a chuckle, “Even better that the candy hair doesn’t follow the stereotypes. Somehow it makes you look hotter.” Jongdae extended his hand and went on his tiptoes –this tall guy, seriously…– and ruffled the drummer’s hair.

Chanyeol froze on his feet thanks to the action and his words, although Jongdae didn’t notice, “D-did you like it then...?”

“I didn’t like it, I love it! You didn’t disappoint my tall candy drummer, I won’t regret cancelling my date with my coffee machine.”

“I’d invite you next time.” Chanyeol smiled and that damn dimple on his cheek was going to be Jongdae’s cause of death one of these days.

“I would love coming more often to see you.”

Jongdae stayed at the bar with Chanyeol and his bandmates, some drinks would be good to end this night. Chanyeol’s bandmates were easy to talk to. Jongdae didn’t mind spending time with them, it didn’t matter if he had just met them. It was fun.

Few beers later, Jongdae felt dizzy. His eyes couldn’t leave Chanyeol and his skin burned every single time Chanyeol slightly touched him. His mind was playing tricks with him honestly.

He wasn’t a person who gets drunk easily. Somehow he felt as if he was drunk.

Jongdae realized something later that night. Yeah, he was drunk. A bit drunk.

But.

_Drunk enough to start falling for you._

Jongdae was falling for the boy who months ago disturbed his night and that fact frightened Jongdae. Chanyeol just got over a break up, he guessed the drummer boy wouldn’t want to start something with someone any time soon, less with the guy who precisely helped him to move on from his ex.

Baekhyun had to pass the whole Saturday listening to Jongdae’s whining and complaining about how he liked a boy he shouldn’t like to start off.

**

Jongdae hated Baekhyun. Yeah, he was his best friend but still he hated him. Baekhyun was the reason he wished he could buy a plane ticket and fly out of Korea. More like out of Asia, living in another continent would be nice. Maybe something tropical, he needed vacations and a tan.

Sadly to his poor being, he was stuck in this situation and he would have to face the consequences of befriending Baekhyun so many years ago, one of the worst decisions he had made in his life. 

Nope, the top one would be that time when he thought helping a drunk stranger sounded like an excellent, logical plan.

Everything happened so fast that Jongdae didn't have the chance to proper strangulate his best friend in front of another person.

Baekhyun was the kind of guy who never shuts up, always saying something, fulfilling awkward silences. His friend had his Aquilles heel though, his mouth somehow shut when he was in front of someone he likes, that being many times since he also was the type that develops a crush easily. Kyungsoo for example, Baekhyun barely saw him twice, out of pure casually, and he already had liked Jongdae’s neighbor, but Kyungsoo was cute so Jongdae forgave him.

Months have passed since that, Baekhyun was still trying to find a way to ask him out. Jongdae being friends with Chanyeol also meant he interacted more with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun planned to advantage of that situation. 

One of Jongdae's biggest mysteries to solve will be forever how Baekhyun could be so outspoken but the moment he got in front of someone he likes he acted like a shy, lost puppy.

So he hadn’t put his plan on wooing Kyungsoo, yet.

Jongdae said that as if he hadn't been crushing on an ex-heartbroken boy for weeks now but was still debating if he should 1- Tell him or 2- ignore the fact for the rest of his life. He had accepted his feelings, now Jongdae was wondering what to do with this situation.

Jongdae was in his home with Chanyeol, as usual the taller visited him when he had the chance. Baekhyun appeared to borrow God knows what from Jongdae. 

“Are you _the_ Park Chanyeol?” He said when his noisy voice the moment he land his eyes on him. Jongdae may have talked billion times to his best friend about Chanyeol, but they hadn’t properly met

Chanyeol only nodded, a bit uncomfortable since Baekhyun was actually checking him out.

“You're handsome, sexy even. I'd bang you but Jongdae likes you so I'll keep my distance.” Baekhyun really didn't think before speaking.  
He literally told Chanyeol that Jongdae _likes_ him even before him.

Now Jongdae wanted to leave Korea.

His suffering wouldn’t end there though, Baekhyun had something more to say.

“Unless you’d want it to become a threesome, then I’d join.” Baekhyun added with a fucking _wink_ and went directly upstairs.

Jongdae should choose his friends better.

Baekhyun came down soon, holding a leather jackets on his hands. Jongdae knew that if Baekhyun took it, it would become his now.

“Not joking this time.” Baekhyun said to Chanyeol, “I wouldn’t mess with you. I wouldn’t mess with my best friend’s crush. Now, bye lovebirds.” And as if hadn’t said anything wrong Baekhyun stepped out of Jongdae’s house.

Jongdae maybe was going to be charged of murder by tomorrow.

“Uhm... He's... Interesting?” Chanyeol mentioned when finally there was no sight of Baekhyun, “Yup, he’s nice.”

At least Chanyeol didn’t comment anything more.

**

Something change after that, Jongdae thought.

Chanyeol acted different with him, but Jongdae couldn’t put his finger on what it was. He swore Chanyeol used every opportunity he got to touch him. He was an already affectionate boy who couldn’t say no to a cuddle but still, Jongdae felt Chanyeol couldn’t stop touching him.

“You know how people say a dog resembles his owner?”

Chanyeol was in Jongdae’s house again, entertaining himself with Jongdae’s pet while the writer pretended he was finishing some work.

Chanyeol was petting Duchess. She never trusted anyone to be near her, much less she would let someone touch her fur. Such a vain cat that thought no human deserved her attention, only Jongdae and sometimes Baekhyun when he acted nicely. However, Chanyeol gained her approval.

“If you haven't figured out yet Yeol, that's a cat not a dog, she meows.” Jongdae replied to his comment.

Chanyeol chuckled, “As I was saying, I have always thought that she resembles you, only that you are cuter.”

Chanyeol had said he was cute? 

What. The. Hell.

Did Jongdae imagine it?

Baekhyun was right, Jongdae hallucinates half of his life.

Jongdae was going to stop drinking coffee tomorrow.

** 

A day Jongdae never expected to happen actually happen.

Jongdae had spent days thinking about what he should do about the Chanyeol situation, still he didn’t have a clue. How could he be a writer that didn’t have words? Jongdae didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how to express his feelings. Or if he even had to express them, Jongdae didn’t know how Chanyeol would react.

Jongdae didn’t know anything if he was honest.

They were laying on Jongdae’s bed, watching some movie, Zootopia to be exact, while Chanyeol was glued to Jongdae’s side as expected.

Chanyeol had made Jongdae watch Zootopia, saying it was a must-watch. Chanyeol gave him an outraged look when Jongdae told him he hadn’t watched that one Disney movie yet so they were here now.

In the middle of the movie, Jongdae stopped paying attention. His senses only aware of Chanyeol. The taller obviously focused on the screen, it didn’t matter if he had seen it million times.

“I love when Judy Hopps…” Chanyeol mentioned and looked up at Jongdae, frowning when he found the blond distracted, “Are you even paying attention to the movie?”

Jongdae’s mind electrocuted then. Chanyeol was close to him. _Too_ close to him. Jongdae could feel his breath going against his. Jongdae couldn’t help to drift his gaze down his lips.

Seconds passed, minutes even since Jongdae wasn’t aware of the time. He just kept staring at Chanyeol while he heard that bunny’s voice talking about something called the night howlers.

But a mumbling stopped Jongdae from hearing the bunny’s voice, “Kiss me Jongdae.”

And that’s what Jongdae wanted to hear. He had wanted it so bad that he couldn’t quite believe what the tall man had said.

So he kissed him, tenderly and sweetly, wanting to give him a message that he wasn’t able to do with his words.

And Jongdae thought Chanyeol caught it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> ❤️ [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherry_baeks) ❤️


End file.
